Someday
by Team Sherlock and Watson
Summary: In a quiet moment of tenderness, QuiGon gets a glimpse of the future. This is a suprising what if story. The surprise is at the end. Please Read and Review!


Someday.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was meditating quietly in the Jedi Gardens when Ob-Wan's concentration was broken by his master's kind voice.

"Young Padawan?"

"Yes master?"

"How would you like a break from your sparring classes today?" A sparkle twinkled in the young boy's eyes.

"Oh yes master! What's the occasion?" The older Jedi smiled at his young apprentice's curiosity.

"There was a baby born in the Jedi temple last night. He seems like he could be someone very special and I thought you would like to see him."

"Would I ever?" He exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"All right then," said Qui-Gon, trying to keep himself from laughing, "Let's go before you hyperventilate."

When they arrived at the nursery, they saw a lot of newborn babies, but one baby in particular caught the young padawan's attention.

"Master? Is that the one?" he said, gazing over a particular infant.

"Yes, young padawan." Obi-Wan gazed at the infant's light blond hair and blue eyes.

"He's beautiful." He gasped. Suddenly the infant started to cry. Qui-Gon picked the baby up but it cried all the louder.

"Master I think you're scaring him and it's making it worse." He said with his trademark half-smile.

"I am not amused, young padawan."

"Anyhow, I think he is hungry master."

"Since when did you become such an expert on babies, my young padawan?" He said dryly.

"Just now master. Look" Qui-Gon looked down and noticed that the baby was sucking on one of his fingers.

"Oh," he said, "Well I'll give him to you and I'll get his bottle." Unfourtunely, when he took his finger out of the baby's mouth, the baby cried again. "All right I give up. Here Obi-Wan, you take him." Much to Qui-Gon's surprise, when he handed the baby over to his young apprentice, the baby stopped crying instantly.

"Well, well, well, isn't that amazing? You're a natural aren't you?"

"Thanks master for that flattering comment." While Qui-Gon was fixing the baby's bottle he suddenly felt a wave of pain from his padawan.

"Are you alright, Obi?" The young Jedi's face contorted in pain.

"Yes master, it's just that this youngster is pulling on my braid." Sure enough the baby was yanking on the padawan's braid, and hard. But Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon couldn't help but laugh when every time that the baby pulled Obi-Wan's hair he smiled and giggled some.

"How would like to feed you're little torturer?" Qui-Gon said smiling.

"Very funny master, very funny." Obi-Wan took the bottle and the baby sucked nosily on it.

"He was hungry. The bottle is almost empty all ready master."

"He's a growing boy. He sounds like you when you are on one of your eating frenzies." Obi-Wan blushed with embarrassment.

"That's not funny master." Qui-Gon looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"It's time to go young padawan."  
"Master, do I have to? I want to spend more time with him?"

"Allright, I'll go back to our quarters. I'll let you have more bonding time with him." And with those words, Qui-Gon left the room.

Qui-Gon woke with a start. Something was wrong, and he knew it. He checked his watch. 11:00. He went to Obi-Wan's bedroom. He wasn't there. Where he could be, he thought. He decided to search the Jedi Temple. He went to the meditating gardens. He wasn't there. Suddenly he felt a wave of great calm over him. Well, he thought, wherever his young apprentice was, he certainly was okay. The presence of his padawan led him to the nursery. He quietly opened up the door just in case his young padawan was sleeping. What he saw touched his heart. There asleep in the corner with the baby in his arms was his young padawan. He walked over quietly to his young padawan and gently brushed his hair out his eyes.

"Someday, young Obi." he whispered quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping apprentice, "you will be a great Jedi master." Then he gently took the sleeping babe and kissed it gently on its head before he put him in his crib.

"Someday little one, you will become the greatest Jedi ever known, little Anakin."

The End


End file.
